Anything For You
by Krys Xanthina
Summary: ROMY. Gambit has an unexpected suprise for Rogue


**_A/N:I_**_ know I haven't updated "More than A Feeling" in a while (God that title sucks.... lol), but I had these Song-Fic ducks, who wont let me update that till I've written these (They used to be Bunnies, but I staple plot-bunnies to the walls....). That and Dallas, The Song-Fic muse is making me listen to Evanescence over and over again. Says I haven't done any Song Fics recently, so I owe some (I think shes just feeling redundant. Doesn't want to get fired and all.... lol)._

_Anywho__, Enjoy, and remember: **lyrics******_

_~Krys_

**Anything For You - Evanescence**  
  


"Je suis desole Chere.... Remy really is..... But he don' t'ink dis be workin'...."  The look on Rogue's face changed from one of contentment, to shock as she pulled herself up off the sofa and out of the Cajun's arms.

"Don't ya joke meh like that Remy...." She broke off, seeing the look on his face.

"Remy aint Chere."  

"Remy please....." 

"Chere, Rogue.... we bot' know dat dis isn't...." 

"It is!" She insisted feverantly. "Please Remy...."

**_I'd give anything to give me to you  
Can you forget the world that you thought you knew?_**

****

Rogue scanned his eyes desperately, for even a glimmer of hope.

"Y' changed Chere. Y' not de femme dis Cajun fell in love wit'."

  
**_If you want me,  
Come and find me _**

**_Nothing's stopping you so please release me  
  
_**

"Remy...." 

"Je suis desole...." he whispered again, shaking his head slightly. "Ever since y' got control Chere.... y' chang'd." 

"Ah havn't.... Remy...." She paused, clearing her throat. 

**_"I'll believe _**

**_All your lies"_**

"Not dat simple P'tite.... Remy don't.... I jus' don' love y' n' more." He sighed, fearing the worst.

"Then 

**_Just pretend you love me _**

**_Make believe."_**

"Rogue...." 

"**_Close your eyes_**...." 

He sighed and shook his head.

"Y' not what Remy want n' more...."

"**_I'll be anything for you._**" 

She whispered. 

"Rogue..... P'tite.... y' not lis'nin' t' Remy. Remy need..... somet'in'.... don' know what yet...." 

"Ya used ta need meh...." 

"Rogue, don' make dis harder dan it already is...." 

"Ya used ta LOVE meh...." 

"Rogue...." 

"What did Ah do?" 

"Not'in' Chere...."

"Ah must have. Remy, Ah love ya, and Ah need ya. Don't do this ta meh." 

**_Have you left to make me feel anymore  
There's only you and everyday I need more  
  
_**

"Chere, dis aint 'bout y'." 

"Yes it is! Ya cant just turn 'round one day an' tell meh that ya don' love meh no more!"

"Remy jus' did Chere...." 

**_If you want me  
Come and find me_**

"It aint that simple Cajun. Ya just CANT. It aint allowed." She was on the verge of tears. 

"**_Ill do anything you say just tell me_**."  
"Rogue, Don'."   
  


"Remy....**_I'll believe  
All your lies  
Just pretend you love me  
Make believe   
Close your eyes  
I'll be anything for you."_**  
  


"Rogue.... Don'. Please, Don' cry." She didn't wipe the tear or make any effort to stop it from falling. Remy couldn't help himself, he reached out, and wiped it off her cheek with his thumb, before pulling his hand back as if he'd been bitten. The hurt expression on her face evident, and one all too familiar. 

"Ah don't want ya to leave meh Remy.... Ah.... Ah love ya more than Ah love life." 

"Rogue...." 

"Please Remy. Ah don' want ta live without ya." 

"Rogue...." 

  
**_I'll believe  
All your lies_**

**_  
"Just pretend you love me _**Remy. If ya can't do it anymore for real.... jus' pretend."  
"Remy can't do dat t' y' chere. Remy still care f' y'." 

**_Make believe   
Close your eyes  
_**"Remy, if Ahm not what ya want.... Ah can change.... Ya cant just throw away Fihve years.... 

**_I'll be anything for you_**."  
I'll do  
**_Anything for you,  
Overcome your urge inside." _**Her voice had lowered in desperation, as she moved closer to him. **_  
_**"Chere, Remy knows dat y' will. Y' f'rgive Remy? Needed t' know chere...."

"Needed ta know WHAT Cajun?" 

"Remy needed t' know dat y' loved him dat much...." A smile curved on his face. "M' love f' y' 

**_Will ever never die."_** He reminded her. 

"Chere...." He dropped to one knee. "Je t'aime. Will y' marry dis Cajun fool?"   
Rogue laughed. 

"Ah hate ya Cajun!" She kissed his cheek. "Of course Ah will!"

"**_I'll be, everything you need_** Chere." Remy smiled, kissing her back, repeating her words of earlier back to her.

**_"I'll believe  
All your lies  
Just pretend you love me  
Make believe   
Close your eyes  
I'll be anything for you"_**


End file.
